fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Time Warp
Kirby: Time Warp is a game in the Kirby series that was released on April 21, 2022 in Japan, August 1, 2022 in North America, and August 3, 2022 in Europe and Australia to commemorate the 30th Anniversary of Kirby. Story Intro On a beautiful sunny afternoon, Kirby naps away under a tree oblivious to the sky becoming dark red as a mysterious black cloud is shrouding Pop Star. By the time Kirby wakes up, the corruption has already taken over Dream Land. As Kirby is about to investigate the cause of this phenomena, a portal opens up, and out comes a small robot. It introduces itself as H3-R0 and explains that it was sent to the planet to stop the corruption from spreading, but laments that now it might be too late. Kirby, however, is undeterred and offers to help undo the corruption. H3-R0 becomes ecstatic and the two join forces in their quest to save Pop Star from evil once again. Pop Star On their quest, Kirby and H3-R0 encounter Creepy Woods, which attacks the duo. After triumphing over the corrupted tree, it returns to normal, turning out to be Whispy Woods simply corrupted by the mysterious force appearing over Pop Star and spits out Bandana Waddle Dee. Bandana thanks Kirby for the help before joining him and H3-R0 on their mission to save Dream Land. As the trio advance, they encounter Adeleine and Kirby attempts to ask her to help them but H3-R0 and Bandana Waddle Dee sense something wrong with her. It turns out that Adeleine has turned evil due to the corruption and battles Kirby and his friends. After defeating Adeleine, she comes to her senses and agrees to help Kirby and company on their journey. When the four heroes delve deeper into Castle Dedede, they find King Dedede lying on the ground. Fearing the worst, Kirby rushes over to the fallen king's side and attempts to help him up. Bandana Waddle Dee and Adeleine simply glance at each other before H3-R0 senses darkness in Dedede's heart and warns Kirby to move away. Kirby notices Dedede's body budge and before everybody in the throne room knows it, King Dedede suddenly lets out a roar and attacks Kirby and co. Soon after, King Dedede turns back to normal and the corruption shrouding Pop Star disappears. As Bandana Waddle Dee helps Dedede stand up, Kirby and Adeleine celebrate their victory. However, H3-R0 senses that the corruption is attempting to spread again, this time to Ripple Star. It turns to Kirby and his friends for help. However, Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and King Dedede simply look panicked. It turns out that Ripple Star is in another galaxy and Kirby himself has no idea how to cross over galaxies. As H3-R0 is ready to give up, another portal opens up outside Castle Dedede, out comes the Lor Starcutter. As Kirby and his friends approach the Lor Starcutter, Magolor comes out, looking distraught and desperate. King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee take out their weapons, evidently suspicious of Magolor after the fight with him. Kirby simply gives Magolor an unsure look. It's Adeleine, having never met the alien before, who is receptive to Magolor and allows the five to find out that Magolor's home, Halcandra, has been hit with the corruption as well. Magolor turns to Kirby for help again. Adeleine turns to the other four, smiling. Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, and King Dedede reluctantly agree to help the alien while H3-R0 explains the group are looking for a way to Ripple Star as it has been corrupted too. Magolor, without a second thought, enthusiastically welcomes Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, Adeleine, King Dedede and H3-R0 aboard the Lor Starcutter before it takes off for its destination, Ripple Star. Gameplay Abilities Kirby retains his usual moves, inhaling enemies to gain their powers. However, with H3-R0 at Kirby's side in this new adventure, Kirby gains the ability to combine abilities to create complex ones, a feature which has not been seen since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby has over 30 different abilities to choose from and can combine several abilities to have access to even more abilities. Copy Abilities Sword- Use the sword to slash and hack your way through enemies! Cutter- Throw boomerangs that cut and slice at enemies! Fire- Burn your enemies with a flurry of flames! Top (New)- Perform some really neat tricks with your tops and use them on enemies! Leaf- Hide in a leaf pile and attack your enemies with barrages of leaves! Beam- Shock your enemies with a beam from your wand! Spark- Shock your enemies with a well-timed charge from far away or a quick charge up close! Whip- Grab your enemies with your whip and throw them around! Parasol- Shield yourself from attacks above and float gently through the air! Bomb- Blast your enemies with bomb after bomb you throw! Stone- Turn yourself into a rock to get the drop on your enemies! Drill (New)- Dig a tunnel underground and strike from below or rush at enemies with a Drill Rush! Water- Douse your enemies with bursts of water and ride the waves to your destination! Wheel- Run over your enemies while you're a wheel that never stops rushing! Tornado- Blow away your enemies as a twirling fortress of wind! Fighter- Prove yourself mightier than your enemies with access to a variety of close-range attacks! Spider- Trap your enemies in silk and bounce your way to victory! Archer- Shoot arrows at your enemies with your trusty bow and blend in with the environment! Ice- Freeze your enemies in their tracks and kick them away like ice cubes! ESP- Use your mind to mystify your enemies as you manipulate waves of energy and even teleport! Mirror- Launch reflections at your enemies and laugh as you deflect enemy fire! Clean- Clean up the area and sweep away enemies! Ninja- You're a ninja! Drop Kick enemies or unleash throwing stars at them! Wing- Fly in the skies and Dive Bomb at enemies or trap them in a Shuttle Loop! Cook- Cook up something delicious and add some enemies to the mix! Hammer- Smash and bash your enemies away with a mallet that can crush nearly anything! Suplex- Throw away enemies like a champion in a different variety of ways! Hornet (New)- Command an army of hornets at your service and sic them on enemies and even order them to grab items! Smash- Use Kirby's various skills from Super Smash Bros. in his own game! U.F.O.- Break the game with this rare ability! Unlimited flight, all sorts of attacks, you can do nearly anything! Combo Abilities Laser (Beam + Archer)- Fire lasers that can fry enemies and launch them so fast that they can cut through anything! Charge for a powerful blast! Volcano (Fire + Stone)- Cause eruptions that leave enemies seared and burnt and even spit up meteors that demolish areas! Grandmaster (Fighter + Suplex)- As the master of all skills in close combat, you are virtually unstoppable! Rain God (Spark + Water)- As the god of rain, you can send a thunderstorm to drench your enemies in rain or strike them with lightning! Bobsled (Ice + Cutter)- With a bobsled at your side, slide past enemies to your victory! Necromancer (Sword + ESP)- Command an army of undead enemies you kill with your sword of death! Characters As in the main Kirby games, Kirby is able to be played, but he is also joined by several friends old and new in his quest to save the world from corruption. Playable Characters Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games